Colorectal cancer (CRC) is the second leading cause of cancer deaths in the United States. An estimated 146,940 new cases of CRC will develop in 2004, resulting in 56,730 deaths. Screening methods that detect the early development of CRC, and are thought to reduce CRC mortality by as much as 33 percent, are the goal. Despite these figures, wide spread use of screening remains poor. Consequently, alternative methods to screening that prevent the development of adenomatous polyps and their development to CRC is indicated. Ginger, which has been studied in animal and human models for its chemopreventive potential, shows promise as an agent for preventing CRC. Currently, ginger's chemopreventive mechanisms of action are unknown but are thought to be via inhibition of arachidonate pathways and other mechanisms of cellular proliferative control. However, the bioavailability of ginger as well as the optimal dose and schedule for administering ginger to effect biomarkers of inflammation has not been examined. Also, due to ginger's unique aroma, adequate blinding needs to be examined. Hence, a series of studies using a standardized (5% {6 }-gingerols) ginger product are proposed to explore these questions: (1) a Phase IA study to evaluate the single-dose pharmacokinetics, acute toxicity, and maximum tolerated dose (MTD) of ginger;(2) a study to examine the methods for effectively blinding study participants to ginger's aroma;(3) a Phase IB study to determine the multi-dose pharmacokinetics, chronic toxicity, and effect of ginger on rectal mucosa PGE2;and (4) a Phase IIA randomized, double-blinded, placebo-controlled, clinical trial, to assess the effect of ginger on PGE2 and COX2 levels in colonic mucosa and adenomas in individuals at high risk for developing polyps or CRC. This grant also proposes to train a junior researcher in the essential skills to become an independent investigator in the area of botanicals for cancer chemoprevention. This program of study is designed to develop competencies in: (1) understanding the underlying principles of chemoprevention and the development of chemopreventitive agents;(2) measuring plant metabolites in biological fluids;(3) conducting bioassays to detect inflammatory biomarkers in colonic mucosal tissue;(4) designing pre-clinical and clinical trials in the area of chemoprevention;and (5) identifying polyps and colorectal cancer when seen during colonoscopies.